


A look into Addie's past - Meet Will

by Addie_D_123



Series: Stop running from your past and start running towards your future... [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123





	A look into Addie's past - Meet Will

6:37 PM - Chicago, IL - US - Interior / Abandoned Apartment Building.  
  
Adeline, wearing torn dirty jeans and a men's white undershirt, bursts through the door laughing. She stumbles a few steps forward before flopping down on a lumpy brown couch. A cloud of dusts rises around her, floating in the still air. Close behind her is Will, dressed similarly, only with blood dripping from his nose down the front of his shirt. He collapses next to her in a fit of laughter.  
  
"You didn't have to hit me so hard, they were scared enough." Will smirks, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Adeline looks down at her hand, flexing her fingers gingerly. "They were taking too long, and you were causing too much of a scene," shakes her head at him "with all your bleeding."  
  
Adeline rolls off the couch and jumps up, emptying her pockets onto a nearby table. She makes piles of what she pulls from them; one pile for credit cards, one for cash. She frowns at the table then looks to Will. "Well that was a waste of fucking time, there's barely three hundred dollars here."   
  
She turns sharply, walking across the room, lit only by the sunlight seeping through filthy windows. The room is empty save for a couch, a makeshift bed on the floor and their bags piled up in the corner. They've been squatting here, but not for long.  
  
Adeline digs through several bags before pulling out a small red notebook and a pen. Leaning against the wall, she slides down it into a sitting position, resting the book on her thighs. Writing for a few short moments, she stops abruptly, feeling eyes burning into her. When she looks to Will he is staring back at her silently, his eyes narrowed, not having moved from his original position.  
  
"What?" Her irritated tone is more apparent than she had intended. When no answer comes she immediately goes back to writing. The next few minutes there is nothing but silence and the scratching of her pen on the paper. Will's voice is a little more than a whisper when he finally speaks.  
  
"You really didn't have to hit me so hard Addie." His voice is low but she feels her heart drop. She knows what's coming. She puts the notebook aside and crawls over to him carefully.  
  
"But that was part of the plan, you told me to." Her voice is low too, and shaking. When she reaches the side of the couch she stops just out of his reach, looking down.  
  
"You can't blame this on me, you always pull that shit." He pushes himself into a sitting position and turns from her, staring at the wall. "The plan was to have an argument as a distraction while Sarah worked the crowd. That's it." He suddenly stood, turning to tower over Adeline who remained on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry Will, I am. It's just that Sarah is shit at pickpocketing and she was taking so long, I thought I needed to add some drama..." She trails off as she looks up to see him scowling down at her. Sighing, she starts to stand when he places a firm hand on her shoulder, forcing her back down into a kneeling position. Adeline hesitates before slowly looking up to meet his eyes again.  
  
"You always do this shit Addie, always. You think you're funny don't you?" Will shakes his head closing his eyes. "You're lucky I love you, you know that?" He reaches down, grabbing her chin roughly with one hand, pulling her face up to look at him.  
  
Shaking, tears begin to well in her eyes as she takes short panicked breaths. Swallowing hard, she says the only thing that she knows will make him stop. "I'm sorry baby. I love you."  
  
He lets go of her chin, and with both arms grabs her, effortlessly lifting her to her feet. Gently brushing his fingers along the side of her cheek; his face is soft now, his eyes suddenly clear of the darkness that was there only moments ago. Smiles sweetly and leans in kissing her softly, pressing his mouth against a face frozen in fear.  
  
"It's okay baby, let's just go figure out how much Sarah got for us. But if you do that again,” Reaches down and squeezes her hand sharply. “ I'll kill you."


End file.
